YPC5GG07
Rettsu Gooo! Parumie Oukoku! ''is the seventh episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! the fifth season in the ''Pretty Cure franchise and sequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Synopsis After receiving Milk's letter, everyone worriedly hurries back to Palmier Kingdom worried. King Donuts is still unhappy and not recognises Coco and Natts as the rulers of Palmier Kingdom. Meanwhile, Papaya scolded Milk for slacking while everyone were working and suddenly shadow of a bird passed by. Milk thought it was a letter but then it was revealed to be the 5 Cures and Coco with Natts. It got Milk all teary-eyed and she went to hug her kings she missed so much. Meanwhile, at Eternal, new denizen, Nebatakos, returned with a new prize, Nanawa, which is number 85 on the list. Then he headed out to retrieve Rose Pact. Back at the kingdom, Papaya scolded Milk for writing such a letter. Milk said she was just lonely without Coco and Natts and missed them and then ran away, despite Coco and Natts saying it's ok, that nothing happened to the kingdom. Later, Coco as Kouji was helping to build the kingdom and Nozomi was helping him. He apologised for Nozomi, because he actually promissed her to show the rebuilt kingdom but Nozomi didn't minded. Meanwhile, Natsu-san and Komachi were helping too when Rin and Urara came. Karen came too, saying she still didn't found Milk. Meanwhile, Milk was thinking alone at the tree near the kingdom, when Syrup with Mailpo came there. Milk shouted at them but then confessed, that she became a caregiver to be closer to Coco and Natts. Then Mailpo went away but fell down. He said he's just tired from flying fast and will be fine after sleeping. Milk got worried and apologized, but Syrup was already asleep. Later, the 5 Cures and Coco with Natts took a break and treated the Cures to delicious sweets - fruits of the Palmier trees. Then Nozomi planted a seed too and when everyone were having fun, Coco and Natts felt something. Then something shot from the sky, shaking the ground and grabbing the attaention of Milk and Syrup. It was Nebatakos. He changed to hismonster form and started demolishing the Palmier trees. Nozomi and others transformed to Pretty Cure. Nebatakos summoned hoshina from the rock and Coco with Natts came to evacuate everyone. Milk and Syrup helped them too. Nebatakos tried attacking the Palmier kingdom citizens, but Coco distracted him by saying he has the Rose Pact. He captured Coco. King Donuts wanted to help too. Natts took the Rose Pact and King Donuts used a move of some blue bright light, but it weakened him.Rose Pact was thrown out and it shot some strange blue seed. The Cures used this chance and attacked Nebatakos. Aqua used her Sapphire Arrow to back away Nebatakos and Dream used Shooting Star to defeat hoshina. After the battle, everyone had to leave again. Everyone were sad, but Milk said, that even far away they are still working hard for their sake. Milk asked Karen to take care of Coco and Natts and Nozomi asked Milk to take care of the seed she planted. After they left, everyone one by one left and Milk got teary-eyed. Then Milk noticed the blue seed behind her, wondering what was that, Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Milk *King Donuts Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!